


Cor Glaciens

by Melani_Nexus



Series: Equestrian Age [1]
Category: My Little Pony
Genre: Before Nightmare Moon, F/M, Olden Equestria, Romance, Tragedy, Windigo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 13:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16975269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melani_Nexus/pseuds/Melani_Nexus
Summary: Searching for a safe haven and peace of mind far away from the rising capital of Equestria and her sister, Luna's heart drifts away as she finds herself longing for a life that wasn't truly hers.But as pleasant and comforting as that life seemed, just like a flame under the northern winds, it also was  brief.





	1. Disconnection

There are moments in life when no matter how strong someone is, or even who they are; everything still becomes unbearable.

All the frustrations, all the negativity that just keep growing, eating away at your subconscious can become uncontrollable, throwing you in a downwards spiral. 

But despite being among immortals, even Lunaria was no stranger to that old, everlasting anguish.

The heavy northern winds caressed her body hurriedly as she could see their waves carrying powdery snow all through the landscape. All around her and the path that was taken, laid a vast, seemingly endless land covered under the dense and cold layers of snow. The further you went east, the more generous became the quantity of naturally growing crystals, who had given the main northern land its name. 

However this time, she was heading away from the forsaken empire and towards the northeast stretch of these frozen domains. The trail that the princess choose to take by her lonesome would appear almost indistinguishable from her surroundings to many; she knew that for many ponies, such a place would appear unforgiving, empty, devoid of life. 

That very thought prompted the mare to stop in her tracks, slowly closing her eyes as the howling of the wind fully embraced her being, softly causing her feathers to flutter and her mane and tail to wave at its mercy. Luna knew better than to mindlessly condemn others, be it someone or a thing; because just like the glories hidden within the fall of darkness, there were feelings that such a place could invoke within someone’s heart.

Her pasterns felt chilly as her eyes fluttered open, the contrast of her warm breaths blown away as the wind rapidly ran over her muzzle. Many would judge it in an ill manner in case they ever heard her thoughts, but being in such a place brought her unrivaled peace; a feeling that she had not come across for so long that it almost pained her to find it so far from home.

So far from her sister.

There were times in which being able to become someone else completely could really come in handy, she thought.

Unluckily for her, she couldn’t keep being someone else forever; as harsh as the temptation was, running away from your problems would inevitably create a self-fulfilling prophecy; on top of that, she would not fail Equestria’s needs for her feelings’ sake.

As she abandoned her ruminating thoughts and kept walking towards a village nearby, Lunaria calmly expected the vague silhouette barely being reflected on a nearby frozen body of water. Her once indigo blue coat now had taken a lovely tone of steel blue instead, all of her old markings had disappeared as well.

Raising her hands and inspecting both the fur and the definition of her claws, Luna brought her left hand to her forehead, softly ruffling the downy short fur there as she felt the uncanny lack of her horn. - “Moonlit Snowfall...” - Saying that alias aloud to herself, Lunaria internalized it almost like a protection charm. 

A shiver ran down her spine for a moment, causing the mare to exhale through her nostrils with a little more vigor as as her hand slid down to rub against her other arm. Luckily for her, secretly being an Alicorn boosted her resilience against natural hazards of all types. 

But perhaps it would be diligent to hasten her trip, as the intensity of magical interference in the northern lands seemed to be strong enough to disrupt even her natural abilities.

She prayed silently that her disguise could hold up against such inconvenience as she flicked a claw at the tiny enchanted relic aiding her. Nothing happened to her appearance; good.

Shifting her walking speed, the undercover princess flared a pair of soft wings open, inspecting them for  a short moment. Many things had changed as she took this temporary form, but her wings remained almost the same; capable of insulating her body, flying silently, and sizing up at slightly more than double of her height from tip to tip, those owl-like wings weren’t anything to be scoffed at. 

With nothing more than a running start and a confident jump, she was off to the sky and heading towards a village that was right by Luna’s bay, Månviken. For just a few days she wouldn’t have to suffer or worry with her conundrums.

For a few days she could be the pegasus, Snowfall; instead of the obscured night Princess, Lunaria.

* * *

 


	2. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so, Luna finally reaches the village.

Words weren’t enough to describe the raw thrill running through Luna’s core as she flew far above the snowed lands below. She had only found out about Månviken after honoring the thought of visiting the bay named in her tribute: Luna’s bay.

* * *

Expectations weren’t set nearly that high at the time, as the princess had experienced first hand way too many times that when it came to the places split under her and her sister’s name, most of her possessions were left unrecognized by their subjects and hardly ever gotten worked upon. 

Even the Celestial sea was a main route for ships of all sizes and purposes, despite being declared very recently.

So as the princess of the night visited the bay for the first time, her hopes were that at the very  least she could have a place to be at peace; the moon as her only company.

Those hopes didn’t include spotting at least 3 ponies returning from the bay’s shore; their coats moisty with salty water and bubbly foam. They seemed to be carrying freshly caught fish as the three put their effort into carrying a large fishing net that had been rolled up, and headed towards a trail that seemed to lead deeper into the land, towards the mountains’ base. Luna felt her breath catch in her lungs as she let her body lose altitude quickly, quietly floating through the air with almost no effort as the distance between her and the sandy beach below diminished.

Her silent wings and dark coat were all that she needed to become one with the night sky; landing at the beach completely unnoticed as she quietly used the environment to conceal her presence. 

The voices of the villagers sounded mixed between joyful and satisfied as they loudly conversed and made their way up the path, leaving a wet trail in their way alongside deep hoofprints.

Witnessing them put a soft smile on her lips; pressed against a large natural boulder, she tilted her head to get a better glance at the path they were following without revealing herself. Completely immersed in finding out where they were headed to, her mind only seemed to remind her briefly that they had set up a harbor with at least 5 boats anchored to them.

Perhaps she should have paid that thought some mind sooner.

A tiny hand tugged at her gown, promptly sending all the feathers on her back to a frazzled state. The princess quickly turned her head, teal eyes landing on a disheveled colt with a windblown mane, wearing moisty clothes and almost completely draped in a thick and furry blanket. Standing completely in awe at her image, his mouth was gently agape as a steady smile grew on his features and he spoke up with a high pitched excitement to his voice.

-“Are you an air nymph?”

* * *

Lunaria still chuckled at the memory; children could be really creative at times. She still had to convince the colt to not cause any alarm among the villagers upon his return, before she rose up to the skies and faded away with the shadows and clouds in a rather dramatic fashion just for his amusement. She’d bet that said colt would certainly still go around speaking of the magical entity he found that night anyways.

But unlike that night, this time she had thought of her visit thoroughly. In the same night that she happened upon the villagers, she flew upwards and followed them from the skies, letting surprise knock the air out of her lungs as the village of Månviken met her eyes for the first time.

Approaching it from above once again and fully disguised thanks to the special amulet that she carried infused with ancient changeling magic, Lunaria started to make her descent towards the path that ran straight into the heart of the village. This time she was no princess in regalia or royal gown, she was just a pegasus mare. 

Periwinkle eyes, steel blue coat, wide snowy owl wings softly transitioning into a darker shade of her main coat, then fading to a lighter tone and being sprinkled with white markings at the tip of her feathers; markings which resembled snowflakes.

A long unicornian tail was a uncommon trait for a pegasi, but she had one, displaying wavy powder blue hair at it’s tip; the same color as her long mane, which had a braid sitting right behind her ears, resembling a tiara. 

Her garments were humble, despite adorning her fairly. She wore a simple brown dress under a gray long coat that did not reach the same length of the dress; the coat was fastened together by metal buttons at it’s top, which had a small string pulling them together. At her waist, laid a belt that aided to keep the gray coat closer to her body, showing her curves a little better.

Only a few tens of meters separated her from the path, as she prepared herself for a soft landing, turning her body’s center of gravity and flaring her wings, letting the air resistance slow her down as she approached the ground while flapping her wings.

With her hooves on firm land once again, she gave her wings a few stretching flaps, finally noticing the extra weight added to the feathers due to the cold winds causing snow to accumulate at the tips. At her core, she may still be an alicorn, but the tool that the spell changing her appearance burdened onto her felt very realistic; her wings burning slightly from exertion.

_ “Unimportant.” _ \- She thought to herself, smoothing her clothing that had become a tad kneaded during the flight. 

Raising her chin, her goal laid at the horizon. And so she started walking the rest of the way towards the village.

* * *

If Luna had to tell someone how many times she had been breath taken because of events relating to this village, it would sound amusing and nearly ridiculous, however it was exactly the case once again. Briefly flying over the village at night had hidden a big part of its beauty under the veil of darkness; but now she stood on the peak of the path leading into Månviken, taking in the surroundings and all of their grace with awe.

At the center of the village, a large frozen lake as smooth as glass reflected its surroundings like a mirror. Its margins littered with houses that stood at a fair distance from each other, as a group of them laid further away from the lake and into a bigger group at the background. All around them there were trees, mostly varying between tall pine trees and deciduous ones that had lost all of their leaves and frozen over, having intricate build ups of snow on their dried branches.

Mountains surrounded the village isolating it with natural walls of rock, covered by a dense forest.

Aesthetics aside, the place was buzzing with movement and liveliness in every stretch of land or corner of the village. Stallions and mares of fairly impressive builds even for earth pony standards walked around doing their respective tasks, with the eventual aid of some younger ponies. Children and toddlers merrily played however, some seemed skillful at building snowponies, others were content with drawing, painting or even weaving fibrous plants for the making of baskets.

A warmth filled her chest as she tilted her head to the side, smiling at the sight in front of her. Unlike at capital, the ponies acted so naturally that it felt right, it gave her peace. Her body relaxed for once as her eyes slid shut; she let the cold breeze fill her lungs.

-“Hey, are you okay?” - A stranger’s voice broke the disguised princess out of her trance, as a hand landed on her shoulder.

-“O-oh, most certainly...” - The surprise had caused her to flinch away from the touch. Looking at the pony who approached her, it was easy to deduce that she was also a villager.

The mare’s features contorted with both worry and disbelief. - “I really doubt that. Most pegasi end up frozen flying around here, like most birds.” - Stepping forth, she walked around the smaller mare and rose a hand to her soft wings, brushing off some layers of frozen snow from her feathers. - “I wonder how you didn’t plummet from the sky in this state.

-“Perhaps, I’m tougher than I look?” - She sheepishly offered, prompting the tall mare to lean into her personal space with what could be best describe as a deadpan.

-“Dressed in those cold rags and being this skinny?” - She said while placing a hand around the mare’s jaw, grabbing it and turning her head from side to side as if to inspect her. - “Don’t think so… More like you got lucky that the weather isn’t all that bad today.”

-“Sounds like a-... Valid guess.” - Luna didn’t hold knowledge of the local habits, but she couldn’t mask how baffled she had become as the taller mare invaded her personal space. - “Could we-... I, ask you to unhand me?”

Raising a brow in temporary confusion, she did release the pegasus’ jaw and then pressed the palm of her hand to one of her pointy ears, feeling an astounding cold temperature in return. - “Sure thing, uh-...” - Pulling her hand away and taking a step back, she looked at the mare, waiting for a name.

- “Moonlit Snowfall.” - There. Luna managed to give her alias without hesitating. The taller mare relaxed a bit and gave a warm smile in response.

-“Well, put this on and come with me then Moonlit. You surely seem too far from home for any pegasus.” - Not asking for her opinion on the matter, the tall stocky mare removed her fur cloak and dumped it upon Moonlit’s body with ease, buttoning the front for her once she had managed to fit her arms into the long sleeves. 

Despite the effort made to fit herself into the oversized cloak, Luna couldn’t deny that the warmth it held from the other mare’s bodyheat felt comforting, alongside the fact that it helped trap her own heat due to the furry layers of the garment. - “I surely will. Thank you for your kindness, Madam...” - it was Luna’s turn to wait for a name.

-“Just call me Diana.” - Looking over her shoulder with a bright smile, she reciprocated the inquiry. - “Now let me show you to the folks.”

Diana seemed quite amused with the prospect as both mares started to make their way downwards on the path; some curious onlookers already had their attention set on the duo, actually interrupting their ongoing tasks in order to let them come closer.

Swallowing dry, but quietly, Luna felt a certain flare of warmer blood rushing to her cheeks. It had been a long time since she felt excited to just meet strangers… Snuggling in the thick, luxurious fur cloak, she let a timid sigh escape her, as it turned in a big puff of steam in the cold air.

She hoped that her heart didn’t end up bound to this place; but deep within, that was exactly her wish. 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of this chapter's extension was used for describing and setting a few things. I received feedbacks in the past that perhaps I didn't really focus on describing scenarios, clothings or feelngs all that well, so this chapter aids to ground the reason behind Luna's visit, the means through which she disguises herself, and the description of the setting alongside her physical features and a few clothes~ 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy x3


	3. Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At one of the most hostile and desolate places, is where the Princess would feel welcome, by a family that was unlike anything other that she ever had before.

From all of the feelings that Princess Luna expected the village to inspire within her, nervousness was certainly not one of them.

By no means was the princess a stranger to curious onlookers. Being royalty, she was fairly used to the feeling of being stared at; to the murmurs of voices diluted through an agitated crowd. However, back at the rising city of Canterlot, most gazes directed her way did not see  _ her _ but instead saw  _ Princess Celestia’s little sister _ .

At times Luna could not distinguish if the lack of acknowledgement was less offending than the sheer surprise in the face of their “subjects” once the notion of her identity settled in.

Nonetheless, those feelings drowned in the sheer warmth that crept upon her cheeks as the disguised royal followed the large mare’s hoofsteps faithfully. After so many decades of relentless work in obscurity, the raw curiosity which the villagers’ eyes directed at her felt like a fresh start. It made her feel bashful, and slightly flustered even.

The fur cloak surrounding her body did well to hide her colored cheeks as Diana marched forth through the place, guiding the pegasus to the village’s main hall as many other ponies peeked at the strange mare being escorted. Some even walked alongside the duo while briefly exchanging words with Diana.

Paying no mind to the chit chat Snowfall ran her eyes over the village; the houses were placed in a circular fashion around the main hall, with streets made of rough rocky bricks in between them creating distinguished paths while adorned by sparse and coarse foliage.

As for the builds of the local ponies, Luna could not be anything but impressed by them. Children were as tall as teenagers, while mares were taller than your average stallion, and most stallions towered over everyone else by a dozens of centimeters. Unlike common ponies, their bodies held naturally strong muscles which granted them both power and the warmth necessary to live at such an unforgiving frozen land.

Walking absently minded, the princess felt her cheeks starting to cool off as she got used to the gazes of the adults and how the colts and fillies curiously but cautiously tried to approach her. A younger foal even tugged at the cloak, causing her to stop in her tracks and look over her shoulder only to witness the foal’s older brother pulling the child away and scolding her lightly. Luna couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight.

\- “Hey Snowfall, come in.” - Diana called out, standing by a tall and large opened door as she motioned with her muzzle. Two equally large stallions stood parallel to her, one with his arms folded and the other wearing a warm smile with his hands on his hips.

\- “Of course.” - Looking upwards, the pegasus admired the building before she walked the remaining meters between her and the large doors. About to go in, she undid the buttons of the cloak and started to slide it down her shoulders but Diana interrupted her. 

\- “Keep it for now, you need it more than me.” - With a playful smile she pulled it back on and buttoned the cloak again, before giving the smaller mare a tap on each shoulder to nudge her forward.

\- “Thank you, again.” - Entering the large building the warmer air enveloped her in great contrast to the cold one outside, swirling in circles, carrying small snowflakes in as they fell down the entrance. 

A moment of absolute silence reigned as the door was pulled closed with a few creaking sounds; Diana and the two stallions coming in alongside her. 

Upon closer inspection a spark went off in Luna’s memory… Those stallions looked like the pair that she found fishing the first time she paid a secret visit. Her eyes widened and her lips parted, but before she could say anything their gazes all turned forward as the sound of hoofsteps resonated through every corner of the large room.

Stone walls and arcs were supported by large wooden girders that sustained balconies acting as a higher floor, filled with ponies who had ceased their tasks to take a look at the newcomer. A round and large table stood at the center of the place, while robust stallions were by the doors at different walls, yielding large battle axes.

Torches adorned the place granting them light and heat. At the center of the room stood a pair of throne-like chairs which found themselves empty as a couple of elegant ponies were walking towards the group. By their fancier garments and seemingly olden age, Luna could tell that they were the villager’s chief and chieftess respectively.

\- “Why Diana, who is this pretty bird you brought in?” - With a motherly tone the elegant tall chieftess approached Snowfall, being none too shy to casually lay her hand under her jaw and raise it to get a better look at her face.

Not surprised by physical contact by now, she smiled gently in return. - “Thank you for the compliment.” - Snowfall said while noticing the marks of time on the mare’s features; the chief couple had to be in at least their fifties.

\- “Honestly I just found her outside by the main path down the mountains. She was chilly so I brought her in… There is no way for a pegasus to fly through tonight’s blizzard.” - Explaining calmly, Diana had her arms crossed.

\- “Indeed. And what are you called, dear?” - A deeper voice joined in the conversation. Unlike his slender and elegant wife, the chief had a rougher build adorned by longer fur than average, such as his fetlocks and beard.

\- “I’m Moonlit Snowfall.” - Answered the pegasus in a confident tone, masquerading her bashfulness.

The chief couple exchanged a glance, communicating without any words as the chieftess nodded and laid her hand on the mare’s shoulder. - “It truly befits you. I am Noelle, and this is my husband Liam. We have hopes of knowing how you came across Månviken, so once night falls and everyone gathers, would you be so kind to share the story?” 

Noelle’s electrical blue gaze bore into hers waiting for a response as her long slick black mane fell to the left, hiding half of her face.

\- “Of course, chieftess Noelle.” - Answering politely the pegasus proceeded to give a small bow of her head which managed to get a chuckle from the older mare.

\- “Although I appreciate the manners, there is no need for that. Now join us for a hot beverage as we wait for everyone to be done with their daily tasks.” - Smiling kindly, Noelle didn’t even ask if Snowfall actually wanted to drink. 

Standing there baffled at the hospitality for a moment, Snowfall looked at Diana over her shoulder. - “Is this custom of your village?”

This immediately got more giggles out of the trio behind her as the bigger mare caught her breath and ushered her forward with a hand. - “You get used to it, now let’s get you something hot.”

* * *

With the sun sinking below the horizon as afternoon gave away to dusk, villagers slowly returned as their tasks were finished, heading to the village’s hall in hopes of getting to know of their strange little visitor. 

Having finished a hot mug of apple cider, Snowfall sat in one of the various chairs brought to the main room of the big building as ponies congregated. She felt their curious gazes tracing over her as she sat in front of the chief couple by the edge of the large round table. Diana and the brothers who presented themselves as Kari and Blaze were sitting closer to the olden couple than most other ponies, as a large chunk of the village had turned up.

Focusing on the feeling of her chest rising and falling with her steady breaths, Luna thought of what she was going to tell them for the tale of the mare known as Snowfall. She did not have to search far for a story, however, there were a few adjustments to be made upon names and events. Despite her own distaste for lies, the princess’ own life and problems were the last thing that she desired to put up with right now and that was more than enough motivation to fuel her creativity.

The sound of casual conversations between the merry villagers filled the room as the words became mixed and almost indistinguishable; even so, Snowfall’s ears turned backwards as the heavy wooden door creaked open and closed one last time for the moment. Shortly after, a young stallion greeted a few ponies which cheered in return.

Walking towards the chief couple, said stallion gave a small head bow before Blaze pulled him into a side hug. Most ponies, such as Kari, Blaze, Diana or even Noelle had darker coats adorned by fancy markings of all types... But this stallion’s coat was of a snowy white tone devoid of markings. His mane was also white but with icy blue stripes, and his eyes had a strong ice blue color to them. He wore a long black cloak with a fuzzy layer upon the shoulders and a hoodie folded back.

\- “Now, everypony.” - Said Liam after he stood up, causing all conversations to cease as the ponies directed their attention to him. - “Many may have already noticed, but Diana found this young pegasus mare earlier today named Moonlit Snowfall by the main path to the village. And since a blizzard will occur  tonight, we shall offer her a place to stay while it blows over… So in the meantime, she may share the tale of what brought her to Månviken. Won’t you, Snowfall?”- Inquiring with a calm tone, Liam had now shifted everyone’s attention to the pegasus. 

With a small sigh to relax her nerves, Snowfall corrected her posture in the chair as she held her back straight. The cloak was now loosely placed on her shoulders and had been unbuttoned, revealing her own clothes under it alongside the top of her folded wings. - “Naturally.” - She said, taking a pause as she closed her eyes and a small smile grew on her lips. - “In all honesty I did not know of this place until I quite literally stumbled upon it a few weeks prior. I had only came to visit… Luna’s bay.” - as she paused between her words, she opened her eyes and tucked a strand of mane behind her ear.

\- “Isn’t the bay still awfully far from home?” - Diana tilted her head and asked curiously. - “Surely I don’t know how fast you can cover the distance flying, but it’s quite the trip.” - Uncrossing her arms, she placed a hand on each thigh and smiled as she closed her eyes shortly. - “Even though it’s worth the effort.”

The comment made Snowfall’s chest feel a little bit warmer as she chuckled lightly. - “It may be, but my heart always felt more at home under the cover of the stars themselves.” - Her gaze fell down to the wooden table as she tapped it with her claws. - “I beared witness to how the ponies of this village live in perfect harmony, despite the adversities that nature itself throws your way… I couldn’t stifle the wish to visit; to know just how you manage that.” - The sheer awe shown by her sincere words were layered thickly in melancholic appreciation.

Squinting her eyes briefly at the mare’s words, Noelle shifted in her chair as she leaned forward lightly, her cupped hands resting on her lap. - “That’s a really loving description of our ways my dear… However, I can’t help but to feel that the value you place on us stems from the wish for harmony back at the place that stopped feeling like home for you.” - A collective silence fell through the room after these words as Snowfall’s eyes met the chieftess’. 

Luna knew that the older mare’s wisdom would be put to play eventually, and indeed she could read through her nuances with crystal clarity. - “Perhaps you are correct… Harmony was an ideal we always strived for after all.” - intertwining her fingers, the pegasus’ features switched into a frown. - “But sadly I’m afraid that home has been anything but harmonious for me.”

\- “I felt that was the case, Moonlit.” - Noelle spoke with a serious tone, straightening her posture. - “Do you wish to share your hardships, dear? It is fine if not.” 

\- “I… I believe I could.” - There was a moment in which she was lost for words; searching for a starting point, her expression shifted into a scowl. - “However, I do not know-”

\- “Maybe start by what hurts you the most.” - Even if Diana’s interruption could be seen as rude, her curiosity had been exchanged for worry now, as she sat with her elbows propped up on her thighs.

A brief quietude filled the room for the moment as the howling wind could be heard outside. The banners softly swayed back and forth from the wooden girders. 

\- “My sister.” - Clenching her claws upon the thick cloak, Snowfall was blunt; her tone filled with both frustration and an aching. - “No matter the size of my efforts, I cannot help it to live in her shadow. I have grown tired of this unpleasant situation… I’ll not be just a witness of her deeds or a ghost by her side.”

Kari and Blaze visibly winced at this. Liam took the next turn as he closed his eyes briefly. - “Family can indeed be a complicated matter at times… But nothing changes the fact that they’re there for you when the entire world turns it’s back.”

\- “I...” - The pegasus’ scowl visible deepened before she closed her half-lidded eyes. - “I am afraid to tell you that she does not care for me or my owes as I stay by her side.”

Furrowing his brow, Liam was left speechless at the declaration, much like everypony else at the room. Sensing the tension, his wife gently placed a hand over his in a calming manner and continued the conversation. 

\- “Even if I do stand by my dearest words, I can understand that sometimes those closest to our hearts are also those who can inflict the deepest of wounds. However, do not give up sweetheart. Give it time and show your true feelings to her. You may not see eye to eye now, but the bond that connects you are one of the strongest things in this world; take this advice my dear, do not let it sever.” - As she spoke, the elegant mare got up from her chair and walked towards the pegasus, leaning down and reaching out to take her hand into hers, holding it tightly as she looked into her eyes.

\- “I-I… I promise I’ll try to preserve it. I’ll take your words to heart, thank you.” - Stuttering out of sheer surprise, Snowfall felt the lump in her throat shrink slightly as she lost herself in the motherly gaze of the chieftess. 

A smile formed on Noelle’s lips as she gave a few taps to the back of her hand before letting it go and standing upright, holding her own hands by her hips as she looked over her shoulder, exchanging a glance at Liam who quietly nodded in consent to a silent exchange of thoughts between them. - “How many days do you need, dear?”

\- “What?” - Snowfall asked, taken off guard.

\- “I don’t think that you’ll want to go home so soon… That’s why you came here, is it not? Besides visiting and observing our ways.” - Noelle asked lightheartedly.

Swallowing dry, the pegasus felt color returning to her cheeks. She had been seen through easily; impressive. She had planned to perhaps talk to the olden couple in private about a prolonged stay, but now there was no way around it. - “I do not desire to abuse your hospitality...” - she said hesitantly.

\- “However?” - Noelle instigated her further.

\- “However, I do admit that I would be eternally grateful if you’d let me stay for perhaps a few weeks.” - Her eyes widened at the words that she blurted, as she quickly rose her hands in a slightly alarmed fashion. - “Not for free of course! I may not look the part, but whatever chores there are to be taken, I shall aid with. That is, if I’m allowed to stay-”

\- “You can spend this night by Diana’s house. Tomorrow you may better inspect our ways further and then come back to us so we may talk about chores. Is that fine with both of you?” - Turning around, Noelle looked at Diana who seemed surprised but equally content.

\- “Sounds good to me.” - With a light shrug of her shoulders, the stocky mare crossed a leg over the other.

\- “Yes! I can’t thank you enough, I- I’ll do my best to fit in.” - Sudden excitement coursed through the pegasus’ veins as she rose to her hooves and gave an attempt at a light bow, only to be stopped by the chieftess. Her fine claws tracing over the flurry cloak as she held her shoulder.

\- “No need for that, Snowy.” - Turning to the crowd of ponies who had started to break off from their silence as they saw the conversation unfold, Noelle opened her arms in a beautiful gesture. Her forest green dress laced with silver strings accentuated her natural beauty. - “Everypony, welcome Moonlit Snowfall into the great family that is our beloved village. So that even when she departs, she may still be with us at heart.”

At those words there was a significant rejoice and cheering as the villagers seemed pleased by the addition of one more member to Månviken.

Snowfall suddenly felt like the cloak was too hot for her despite the whirling snow that danced outside. It had been so long since she was not only accepted, but also welcome.

* * *

\- “Well, is this good?” - Diana asked casually as she finished doing Snowfall’s bed. It was a rather improvised thick mattress that she unrolled on the floor; made from a fibrous material encased in a furry clothe along with a few blankets to go with for extra warmth.

\- “Of course, it’s more than good.” - The pegasus promptly replied as she stiffly walked around the bedroom of Diana’s house. Removing the borrowed cloak, she returned it to its owner.

Diana chuckled as she sat on her bed, stretching her arms after she hung the cloak on a hook in the wall. - “You look stiffer than a plank. Come on, you’re not that shy, are you?”

\- “Hm, no… By all means, I consider myself rather bold.” - trying to lighten up but failing as she came across as a bit bashful by the beginning of her phrase, the pegasus lowered herself as she sat on her own bed for the night.

\- “If it brings you any joy, it was very bold of you to be so sincere.” - Sighing and using a damp cloth to polish her hooves and clean them thoroughly before bed, Diana looked at her in the dim lighting. Only her honey irises glinting as she gazed into the pegasus’ periwinkle eyes. - “I can’t begin to understand your problems with your sister but.. I hope that we can be like a second family to you. Well, sleep tight.” - Softly tapping her shoulder, the larger mare had finished cleaning up as she tossed the cloth aside and turned to lay down in her own bed.

\- “I’ll always be grateful for your actions.” - Snowfall said softly as she looked over her shoulder, watching the mare turn in for the night. - “Goodnight, Diana.” - She said starting to lay down, pulling the blankets up to her shoulders as she laid on her side.

Tracing her claws over the amulet before fully grasping it tightly, no matter how dark or how silent the room was, the words and the feelings given to her were sure to keep her awake through the night.

_ “You may not see eye to eye now, but the bond that connects you are one of the strongest things in this world; take this advice my dear, do not let it sever” _

Sighing deeply while her heart was churning, Luna wished nothing more than to amend her relationship with Celestia; to be able to stand equally at her side, instead of in her shadow.

A true shame that it was easier said than done. 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bit of a challenge by dealing with the two things I struggle with the most, lots of characters and rotating exchanges. But I think I managed it well! Leave your thoughts if you wish and I hope you enjoyed it. x3


	4. Morning?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so, Luna's first morning arrives within the village.
> 
> Sort of.

After many hours spent ruminating through past arguments, conflicts, and the advice that was given to her, Luna finally managed to let the drowsiness of sleep ensnare her. With heavy eyelids and the embrace of the heated blankets like a cocoon surrounding her, the mare finally let herself be taken by rest’s gentle calm.

With the knowledge that tomorrow’s activities started very early, before dawn even, she went to sleep expecting a very poor rest as Diana would wake her up around four in the morning.

However much to the pegasus’ surprise, her eyes fluttered open slowly as she hazily turned in the mattress. The sounds from outside told a tale of boisterous activity as ponies walked to and fro, children played and improved their skillset, and the sunlight beamed through the criss cross window.

Snowfall’s eyes went wide as she scrambled to sit up, looking around the bedroom frantically as her ears spun around. 

\- “Diana?!” - She called out clearly sounding flustered.

Heavy hooves paced towards the room’s direction; a hand grabbing the door’s frame as a Diana’s head popped into the room. Raising a brow at the sight she walked in with a hand raised in a calming gesture, and a steaming mug in her other hand. - “Woah, easy there Snowy. What is the fuss about?”

\- “What is it about?” - She asked incredulous, combing some locks of her messy mane backwards with her fingers before she scrambled to her hooves. - “Judging by the sun’s position it’s past ten in the morning! I should have been up at five or six hours ago.”

\- “Huh, it’s nice to see that you know about when we wake up.” - She chuckled before crossing her arms, still holding the mug. - “I was supposed to wake you but, I knew you’d be tired after falling asleep so late and being in a stranger’s house.” - She put the mug down by a low table near her bed and Snowfall’s mattress. - “Besides, it’s better to have your mind well rested if you’re going to stay a while with us; life among the village can be delightful, but it has its fair share of challenges, it’s not for the worn soul.” - She smiled to the pegasus. - “I made lunch. Drink up some warm cider and join me.”

\- “Well I...” - She took a moment to process Diana’s words; rubbing a hand against her face and muzzle a few times, she sighed as tension left her body and she gazed at the steam gently waving upwards and dissipating. - “I do feel well rested, thank you for being so considerate.” - she smiled softly in return before cupping the mug in both her hands. It looked comically small and it was pleasantly warm.

\- “That’s what I wanted to hear. Come here.” - She said calmly as she walked off the room, followed by the the pegasus. Diana could hear her sipping on the cider from time to time. - “Eat enough to sustain yourself but don’t get stuffed. We got a long day ahead of us.”

Yesterday night Snowfall had little to no chance to properly survey her surroundings as she left the village’s main hall, led through a few streets directly to Diana’s house. It wasn’t all that different from all the other houses around the village, except for having an interesting amount of rope and nets hanging by the porch alongside a few chipped and damaged weapons glinting slightly under the weak light from nearby torches.

Entering she was led directly to the bedroom, barely being able to glance at the other side which she assumed was a kitchen; and lo and behold, there stood a long wooden table in front of a large fireplace with iron pots laying on it’s charcoal and long sticks stuck through the length of the fireplace; counters and cabinets were placed against the walls and two windows adorned the room.

Diana pulled a chair and sat by the table, gesturing to an opposite chair as she pulled her plate closer. - “Make yourself at home.”

\- “Thank you for the meal.” - Snowfall bowed her head lightly in a grateful gesture as she sat down by the table, having placed down her cider mug as she also took a plate to serve herself a portion of the freshly cooked salmon, along with a large piece of dark bread, and a few vegetables and berries. - “So, what did I miss so far?” - Asking in a humored tone, she ate a piece of her bread along with some fish without much ceremony, secretly feeling glad for such freedom. 

\- “Well,” - Diana paused as she took a big chug. - “The fishers took off with the boats, the farmers are checking the silos and our resources overall, the miners and the lumberjacks have been working since early and we got plenty of activity near the northern borders.”

\- “You dare to go that far?” - The pegasus said, surprised by the last part.

\- “I know, it’s surprising that we even go there but, there are things to gain by braving winter itself.” - Biting a chunk of salmon, she raised an eyebrow. - “But first things first, we gotta get you some proper clothes.”

\- “Proper?” - She seemed both puzzled and alarmed.

\-  “Yes, after all you only got feathers on your back and on your collar bones right? It’s not like that thin dress will keep you warm around here.” - Diana chuckled and smirked.

\- “I guess you’re right, heavier garments would be of great aid.” - She said, thoughtful while munching on the dark bread, noticing that perhaps she wouldn’t be able to finish it in one sitting as she tore it in two.

\- “Don’t worry.” - The bigger mare said in a calm manner, as if reading her thoughts. - “I’ll cover for the clothes you get right now, and then you can help me later in the forest.”

\- “Oh? And what will I be aiding you with?” - Snowfall asked in eager curiosity.

\- “Hunting. Got any experience with it?” - Diana’s honey eyes gazed into Snowy’s teal ones.

\- “Unfortunately I’m afraid that I never had much opportunity to try it but... I do have some expertise with tracking.” - She stated with some confidence. 

Diana’s expression shifted into surprise as she raised a brow. - “Well, that’s about to change; today you’re gonna get as many chances as you can handle.” - Stuffing her mouth with some remaining vegetables and then finishing off her large mug of cider, the mare stretched her arms upwards and got up from the table, heading towards her bedroom. - “I’ll sort us some equipment while you finish; get ready.” - She said with an amiable but mildly serious expression as she disappeared through the door.

Snowfall sighed in contentment as she took a few gulps of her drink. - “Sure thing.” - But secretly, Luna was as ready as she could ever be.

* * *

 


	5. Familiar

* * *

And as both mares left Diana’s house, their first task of the day was getting proper warm clothes for Snowfall that didn’t give her the likeness of a tent; as much as the hunter could lend her coats, there was just so much the pegasus could do while dragging them all over the ground.

Therefore, a quick trip to the seamstresses of the village was in order.

True to their expectations, it wasn’t completely difficult to find something fitting for Snowfall’s small silhouette; they just had to pick a teenager’s clothes and quickly modify it to accomodate her needs. Once that task was fulfilled, Diana paid for the job and they were finally ready to go.

* * *

 

\- “Feeling warm?” - Diana asked casually while handing over Snowy’s share of the hunting equipment as they headed towards the village’s main path.

\- “Certainly so. These garments are of refined quality.” - Speaking in her earnest, Luna found herself truly impressed by how well assembled the winter tailored clothes were if compared to those made farther south.

A well humored chuckle could be heard in response. - “Glad to hear that! So, it’s a bit of a walk... Anything you want to know?”

\- “Oh, there are many things.” - Only having discovered the village recently, the princess was giddy to know about its roots and story. - “For starters, how did this village come to be? I’m not too old of course, however I never really heard of it.” - She knew she had to pick her words very carefully. Snowfall diverted her gaze towards the village below to hide any signs of her lying to the older mare ahead.

\- “Heh, you look like a blossom of youth after all; how old are you, twenty?”

\- “I’m nineteen.”

\- “Well, we did like most settlers would. Found a land of our own, unoccupied by anypony else and explored its potential to its fullest.” - She said proudly as they marched on, looking at the sunlight beaming from above. - “Many ponies bat an eye at the place and think that it’s a frozen wasteland, but it has a lot to offer. Glad we got here first in all honesty. It has been 150 years, give or take.”

\- “Oh my… I wish I’d visited sooner.” - A smidgen of disappointment coated her surprised tone. How had she not spotted such a wondrous place sooner?

Again, there was all the royal and family drama that had to be put up with, so no wonder she didn’t...

Diana raised a brow and snorted at the statement. - “I don’t know about that sweetie. A young pegasus like you is already lucky enough to come here without freezing… I don’t think you’d fare well enough if you were any smaller.”

Most feathers adorning her shoulders prickled at that statement, reminding Luna that she had to pay attention towards any comments that could fall in the immortal niche.

\- “Ah, ha, I had not thought of that. But you are right. My current feathers are barely enough to insulate me for long around here.” - Luckily, the new clothes tailored for her fitted perfectly, providing a sense of comfort and looking fairly stunning at the same time. She strutted along, her long, black, hooded wool cloak dragging in the snow, creating patterns behind her. The red fox’s coat covering her shoulders had began to collect some snow, giving the fur an almost glimmering look. Once she finished admiring her clothes, she picked a new topic of interest. - “...Would you be willing to tell me about your traditions?” - Hastening her pace, she shifted alongside Diana to a path leading further up onto the mountain ridge.

\- “Oh! With pleasure.” - Diana perked up immediately and a mirthful smile took its place on her face. - “Well for starters, we have this main tradition of ours called Aurora’s feast... Our folk also receive totems for spiritual guidance at the age of fifteen, carved by the elders themselves... And from what I know, we marry at a pretty young age, which has also become tradition through the years.” - A thoughtful tone addressed the last part.

\- “Aurora’s feast?”

\- “I could explain, but, I’d rather see your reaction to it completely unspoiled. Stick around long enough and you won’t be disappointed.” - Reaching a steeper part of the path, the older mare became more careful with her footing. - “Keep your eyes on the trail, the rocks are a bit loose around here.”

She warned. Prompting Snowfall to look around with proper attention, mist puffed from Snowy’s lips and nostrils as she let the image of the environment sink into her mind properly. The uneven terrain of the mountains stood under her hooves at a steep angle, with vast areas partially covered by chunks of forest while all of the mountain’s extension was blanketed by coating snow.

Rough patches of dark gray rock broke through the snowy layers, especially where the side of the mountain became even more angled. Gigantic boulders sat neatly embedded into the ground, often surrounded by smaller plaques of rock, stones, and pebbles.

Most of the territory they had to cover was laid at angle, varying in it’s tilt. The paths they had to traverse weren’t much different. That said, they also had to take the not very common, but still present, unstable ground and the slippery snow coating it into consideration. Snowfall broke off from her momentary trance when a hand was extended towards her; nodding with a serious expression, she accepted Diana’s help and got pulled up and forward after locking her arm around the mare’s. - “I shall, don’t worry.”

\- “I’ll try not to, but I make no promises.” - Diana took a pause and inspected the terrain around them. - “We’re entering the forest, so from now on, keep your voice down and avoid talking unless we have to, got it?”

\- “Yes. So what are we hunting?” - Snowy asked while double checking the equipment given to her.

\- “Elk.” - Diana answered shortly while she did the same.

The pegasus’ eyes widened a bit at that; such an animal was a resilient prey to tackle, however, she had no intentions of giving up or backing down no matter what difficulties they faced. - “Right.”

\- “You did mention that you had experience with tracking if I recall correctly...” - Stopping right beside a tree, Diana leaned against the trunk with an arm and gestured. - “Go ahead then. I’ll aid you if needed, but consider this _your_ hunt.”

Snowfall inhaled sharply and a small thrill of nervousness ran up her spine, but in spite of it, she nodded and walked past the larger mare into the forest, already scanning for obvious signs that could have been left behind by their prey item in question.

Even if she could rely on Diana, this was still her hunt and she had to make it count.

Wandering deeper into the vegetation and trees, it did not take them too long before the pegasus caught Diana’s attention with a simple gesture of her hand, pointing to a trail possibly left behind by a lonely traveller; the hoovesteps were akin to a large deer animal. They were in the direction.

\- “ _Over here._ ” - Snowy mouthed in a whisper, quickly moving with discretion between the abundant trees and coarse terrain.

Diana followed every movement made by the small pegasus with fixated focus and wonderment, she reached inside the thick furry collar of her clothes, pulling at the cord of the totem she wore and briefly taking it out of her shirt, inspecting the worn out wooden elk figure. Glancing to and from the small piece and Snowfall, she sighed as she squeezed the totem in her hand. A familiar anguish creeping up and tightening in her throat. She closed her eyes only for a moment, and tucked the symbol back inside her garments and hastened her pace as to not fall behind.

Ruminating about the past was of no use if she wanted to keep going, no matter how many times her wounds threatened to burst open once again.


End file.
